<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Electro-Synchronization (iM) by JayeMover_16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119338">Electro-Synchronization (iM)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayeMover_16/pseuds/JayeMover_16'>JayeMover_16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Electro-Synchronization [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cytus (Video Games), 新幹線変形ロボ シンカリオン | Shinkansen Henkei Robo Shinkalion (Anime), 映像研には手を出すな! | Eizouken ni wa Te wo Dasu na! | Keep Your Hands off Eizoken! (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:01:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayeMover_16/pseuds/JayeMover_16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>iM posts are not posted in any particular order and will be chronologically organized as frequently as possible. These are not organized by release date.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Electro-Synchronization [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. New Song Released.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>PAFF-Official</strong>
</p><p><br/>
New Song Released.</p><p>--------------------------------</p><p>iluvpuf: So short! Must be her!<br/>
PoolsKitten: It's the real PAFF!<br/>
m00nl16h7: PAFF I will definitely download it!<br/>
LyLah1207: \PAFF/\PAFF/\PAFF/<br/>
PrideCr0w: Shut up and take my money!<br/>
lenba: PAFF I liked you since your very first EP &lt;3<br/>
xxScarlexx: ♡♡♡♡<br/>
Sopheee: It's a dream come true to listen to PAFF's song for the whole day!<br/>
CeLiA: Living in the same area as PAFF, so blessed!<br/>
SancTityKnight: Man I'm jealous. I want to live in Tokyo too<br/>
vvv_IRIS_vvv: PAFF ever think about a Q&amp;A event? : D<br/>
Rob_0to: Nonstop loop play...<br/>
CandiceNaoko: The entire city can hear PAFF's singing!<br/>
Pascal626: PAFF do you remember me? The one that gave you chocolate at the last event!!<br/>
AbbEE: I want to sing as well as PAFF<br/>
beeeeeeeeee: How can it be so gooooddd~ QAQ<br/>
CyKa: It's amazing!!!! Love you PAFF!!<br/>
noneXenon: Keep it up PAFF^^<br/>
MustangMartin: Your voice is very charming indeed ~~ &lt;3<br/>
MAN_Dora: ♡♡♡♡<br/>
Heart_Head: BOUGHT!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. CYTUS annual traffic report</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>ROBO_Head</strong><br/>
[Data Analysis][ARC][Share]</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>According to official data from A.R.C.,  the CYTUS virtual city has over 200 million registered users and over 180 million active users daily, a 23% increase compared to last year. Mega SNS blacks have also reached the number of 37,000. To handle the increasing need for connection, A.R.C. is issuing a new kind of technology set for release in April of 708.</p>
</blockquote>(Data and article excerpt from North Honshu Administration Bureau)<p>--------------------------------</p>
<p>ROBO_Head: Record: Number of blacks managed by this Unit: 42 Note: Now reviewing invite to manage block No.43.<br/>
T3RA_wr47h: Ladies, Germs, and Enbys, meet Robo_head the super manager!! Seriously how in the world?<br/>
Scrapy_RUN3: Organizing three blocks worth of data everyday is already killing me X_X<br/>
AntiVirus: I manage 20 and <strong>@Mothball</strong> has 15 blocks<br/>
Mothball: I HAVE BEEN SUMMONED<br/>
Cloria72: Personally, I think Robo-kun is online 24/7<br/>
Cyd_Mire: <strong>@ROBO_Head</strong> Can you delete my post on the traffic report forum, the one that's blowing up now, pretty please~<br/>
ROBO_Head: Rejected Requested data does not require deletion.<br/>
Conf1lict99: <strong>@ROBO_Head</strong> Robo_head can you review my permission to access the mind surfing forum block<br/>
ROBO_Head: Block review complete. Access granted.  : D<br/>
loveiris: lol this efficiency<br/>
PrideCrOw: man you sure are fast XDDD<br/>
LiterallyJustAnEgg: Is ROBO_Head even a real person!?<br/>
MDoyle: So many people, so annoying FML</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've given up on adding images to chapters. It never works the way I want it to.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Returning to the skies.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Xenon</strong><br/>
Was originally planning to stay on the surface for only half a year, but the IT at the West Coast Administration Bureau needs more help, so I had to stay for several more months before finally getting everything on track.</p><p>All in all, finally returned to a more comfortable working environment. Although I will miss my physical workshop, this does give me more time with the band.</p><p>--------------------------------</p><p>NEKO#ΦωΦ: NEKO can visit Xenon now!<br/>
Xenon: I remember one time when you did come over and the carnage was brain-rotting.<br/>
Xenon: I'll find a new space in CYTUS to put down all the equipment. We can use that from now on.<br/>
EvilForce: Just showing off the fact that you get cute girls visiting your workshop, BOOOO!!!!<br/>
CyberLord: Must be nice to be able to look outside while you work. The view should be great, especially if it's San Francisco<br/>
Xenon: I can't see the outside from my office, but I do go to the observation deck during break.<br/>
Shibawu: Congrats on leaving the abyss of misery!<br/>
JOE: Come visit my shop when you're free<br/>
Xenon: Of course, although I only order milk when I'm there<br/>
Minceraft_Mania: Am I legally allowed to visit you once the commercial implant comes out<br/>
Xenon: That depends on a lot of things. If your parents will allow it, whether the AB will allow non-adult visitors, etc. Why not IRL?<br/>
Minceraft_Mania: I live overseas T^T<br/>
Xenon: Oh, right<br/>
noneXenon: More music from Xenon, yeah. GL on the job! \x/</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Latest Cover: Yī Èr Fanclub</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Mothball</strong><br/>
<br/>
@AntiVirus and I joined forces and covered Yī Èr Fanclub! Out now for all to listen!</p>
<p>--------------------------------</p>
<p>AntiVirus: Had a lot of fun with this one! I study Chinese in my spare time, so I had to teach Mothboi!<br/>
Mothball: I have no hope for my Chinese-speaking ability<br/>
PARKER_MIC: Mixing is great, as usual! Who does it, anyway? Surely not @AntiVirus<br/>
Mothball: A friend of ours but he doesn't public post<br/>
PARKER_MIC: Too bad. He could offer the mixing as a paid service and he'd make a lot of money<br/>
cilantro: Isn't that the same person who fell onto the stage of a PAFF concert? The person in the post images is familiar.<br/>
AntiVirus: Caught lol<br/>
CALI_CO: I thought they looked familiar lmao<br/>
Alexbrine: They what lmaooooo<br/>
iluvpuf: I remember that! PAFF was so surprised!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Reset</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>ConneR</strong><br/>
Been five years since my last login. Nothing major has changed here apparently. Perhaps the thing that changed the most is myself.</p>
<p>Everything is a brand-new start. objectives to achieve, music to play. Will find a path for myself eventually.</p>
<p>L'essentiel n'est pas de vivre, mais de bien vivre.</p>
<p>--------------------------------</p>
<p>ConneR: I have requested an account transfer from iM. People who used to follow me <strong>@Colin Neumann Jr.</strong> should now be able to see this new account in the recommended list.<br/>
Sharpshooter: New account, new name, new start. Five years ago, I hadn't even known about iM. Three years ago, I had first heard your music. Now, years later, here we are. Both at a new start. I am glad that fate has led my life in accordance to a should-be legend.<br/>
Dogleg: Greetings Sensei. It has been a while.I thought you had abandoned this world and went to live in seclusion.<br/>
Ewx_Data: OHHHHH didn't expect Master Colin to make a comeback gotta go tell my friend<br/>
Brightswirls: Discovered my idol after a five-year hiatus. I must be dreaming *pinch face*<br/>
DMA: Reporting *raise hand*<br/>
T.Goldwell: Reporting +1!! I am feeling pumped!<br/>
Sharpshooter: Reporting +1<br/>
Amberclove: I was single five years ago. Now I'm married and have kids... *weeps*<br/>
RaiKiyumi: Immediate follow after receiving the notification (oAo)<br/>
Bolt_Urx: Reporting +1<br/>
GemFeather: #FollowConneR<br/>
C.Y.: Looking forward to more music~~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. NEKO's never seen something so stupid (OωO)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>NEKO#ΦωΦ</strong><br/>
Æsir standing everyone up was a big deal lol<br/>
Yet still so many idiots speak up for him<br/>
Man world's full of hypocrites lul<br/>
NEKO has nothing against him lolol<br/>
But comments, feel free to murder him</p>
<p>--------------------------------</p>
<p>NEKOSAIKOU: Fanboys and fangirls, commence hate-mail lol<br/>
KirinKiraKira: I never liked him. How do you like someone with no face lulz<br/>
NEKO#ΦωΦ: Pfffft No......Face.....Bwahahahahaaa @ROBO_Head @Xenon @Sparrowling<br/>
ROBO_Head: Saftey Concerns. : )<br/>
Xenon: ......<br/>
Sparrowling: I've shown my face a few times. Look harder.<br/>
Arianaya: I thought it was canceled due to problems with the venue?<br/>
EvilForce: No it wasn't canceled, the warm-up performances did go through<br/>
Lynx87: <strike>Æsir's music is way better than yours</strike><strong> [THIS USER HAS BEEN TEMPORARILY BANNED]</strong><br/>
D33mo: Baited lolol<br/>
w_Rosabel_w: Used to listen to his songs a lot. But deleted them after he scammed everybody.<br/>
Smurky: Never heard of him. Is he famous?<br/>
FCodex: Æsir and NEKO have completely different styles it's pointless to compare them.<br/>
MirriLL: The songs are pretty nice, but I did not go to Æsir-FEST<br/>
Noposa: Agreed, songs are nice<br/>
Talus_Alpha: It's because of the blackout, right?<br/>
Poopytrap: I get an urge to puke every time I think about it, anyone has the same problem? : Q<br/>
Zigzag: Is it so bad that you want to puke ROFL<br/>
C_H_U: I attended it; I was completely fooled!!!!<br/>
NekoSamurai: The whole thing ended after Robohead's performance, the crowd went on a complete riot XD</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've given up on trying to type NEKO's special characters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Does MeowBot have field service?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Shibawu</strong><br/>
MeowBot is completely broken. Panoramic camera crashed and now my home is covered with corrupted footage. I can't find the Bot nor can I find the door. SOS!</p><p>--------------------------------</p><p>Uctron_Rust: There is a service button in the settings page. BUT you have to find it first lol<br/>
SoundOfF: Is the voice control broken as well?<br/>
Shibawu: Yep it is. I'm on the verge of going bonkers T^T<br/>
Firefly: Do you remember the serial code/number? Or any other identification code?<br/>
Shibawu: Fortunately, yes. I'll DM you<br/>
Mist101: Man, just imagining it makes me feel like I'm tripping on acid LMAO<br/>
Xian: RIP MeowBot Panoramic Camera and RIP OP</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Why NEKO was at Æsir-FEST</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>AzusaPAPA</strong><br/>
NEKO and I have been getting a lot of questions about Æsir-FEST! Well, NEKO, despite PAFF/Mono being there, was motivated to join by ME! I hope this clears up any confusion!</p>
<p>--------------------------------</p>
<p>NEKO#ΦωΦ: Azusa-chan is very convincing! Although NEKO doesn't remember the very end of the concert<br/>
NEKOSAIKOU: Mono is still shit and that's not changing!<br/>
AzusaPAPA: Agreed lol<br/>
NightmareHawk: So nobody remembers the end of Æsir-FEST but me???<br/>
EvilForce: YOU WHAT<br/>
NightmareHawk: Yeah<br/>
AntiVirus: Do tell<br/>
NEKO#ΦωΦ: W H A T<br/>
NightmareHawk: OK OK I'll make a post about it<br/>
OneHundredCherryBlossoms: I have it recorded but I'm also affected.<br/>
NEKO#ΦωΦ: SO MUCH NEWS (TωT)<br/>
Xenon: I'm trying to decode the incident myself, so I'd like the info!<br/>
Minceraft_Mania: hdskahfklhfaklfdjlksg this is going to make global headlines<br/>
Xenon: I feel like you're a mini-me<br/>
Minceraft_Mania: eh wot how<br/>
NEKO#ΦωΦ: Minceraft is Xenon 2 and Azusa is NEKO 2!<br/>
Minceraft_Mania: We're in the same class<br/>
OneHundredCherryBlossoms: and you all know my broteher<br/>
OneHundredCherryBlossoms: Fuck spelling<br/>
AzusaPAPA: ahahahaha<br/>
NightmareHawk: Small world lol<br/>
NEKOSAIKOU: Guess I'm following Azusa too now</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. CYTUS Mobile Game exists</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>OneThousandCherryBlossoms</strong><br/>
So there's a mobile game now, and I have secured the top spot on the leaderboard. Someone take the crown, I dare you.</p>
<p>--------------------------------</p>
<p>Firefly: #RIP<br/>
OneThousandCherryBlossoms: this post was made mere hours before you obliterated my scores<br/>
Minceraft_Mania: LMAO hi<br/>
AzusaPAPA: NEKO and I are doing a stream about it soon lol<br/>
Firefly: I can identify all three of you because GC<br/>
Minceraft_Mania: ayyyy!<br/>
PARKER_MIC: Who are we missing<br/>
OneThousandCherryBlossoms: <strong>@ROBO_Head @AntiVirus @Mothball @Sharpshooter @MizusakiTsubameOfficial @Blue_Star @Eizouken @Xian</strong><br/>
ROBO_Head: Hello!<br/>
Blue_Star: I haven't used this account in forever wow<br/>
Eizouken: Official business only, please<br/>
OneThousandCherryBlossoms: Sorry<br/>
AntiVirus: What do you need<br/>
Mothball: I HAVE BEEN SUMMONED AGAIN<br/>
Xian: Ayyyy<br/>
Minceraft_Mania: AYYY!<br/>
Firefly: W H Y<br/>
Sharpshooter: iM is public, you know.<br/>
NEKO#ΦωΦ: Let'sssss bring more peopllleeee!1!!!<br/>
Xian: Hey NEKO!<br/>
ROBO_Head: Inadvisable action<br/>
NEKO#ΦωΦ: Awwwwww<br/>
OneThousandCherryBlossoms: I regret making this post</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. FIRST SONG EVERYBODYYYYY!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>AzusaPAPA</strong><br/>
Tried something new with <strong>@NEKO#ΦωΦ</strong> AND IT WORKEDDDD! YAY!!!<br/>
https://youtu.be/GFYxxV4_zts</p><p>--------------------------------</p><p>NEKO#ΦωΦ: THIS WAS SOOOO MUCH FUN!!!<br/>
NightmareHawk: Sounds great!<br/>
Firefly: Beat me to it<br/>
AzusaPAPA: Wait WAHT<br/>
Firefly: I have no music sense but that doesn't mean a few people I know don't either<br/>
OneThousandCherryBlossoms: looking forward to whatever trash audio you spew out<br/>
Firefly: HOWDAREYOU<br/>
NEKOSAIKOU: Someones mad O_O<br/>
Xian: triggered on a dime LMAO<br/>
NEKO#ΦωΦ: where is the PRAISE FOR AZUSA~CHAN!?!?!?!!?<br/>
NEKOSAIKOU: ◉Д◉</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. BRAIN POWER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>NightmareHawk</strong><br/>
O-oooooooooo AAAAE-A-A-I-A-U-<br/>
JO-oooooooooooo AAE-O-A-A-U-U-A-<br/>
E-eee-ee-eee AAAAE-A-E-I-E-A-<br/>
JO-ooo-oo-oo-oo EEEEO-A-AAA-AAAA</p><p>--------------------------------</p><p>NEKO#ΦωΦ: THIS IS NOT Æsir-FEST INFORMATION!!!!!!!!!!<br/>
NightmareHawk: nope lol<br/>
Sparrowling: She never said WHEN she would post about Æsir-FEST<br/>
NEKO#ΦωΦ: but NEKO was expecting it to be the next post!?<br/>
Marigold_Mystery: don't expect anything from Hawk she'll always let you down<br/>
NightmareHawk: I live to disappoint<br/>
NetWalkerIbis: You have done that plenty<br/>
Sparrowling: indeed<br/>
AzusaPAPA: lol she really has, look at her track record<br/>
rupiradish: Brain Power +1<br/>
LiterallyJustAnEgg: Brain Power +1<br/>
NightmareHawk: EGGY!<br/>
LiterallyJustAnEgg: Hello!<br/>
Xenon: This is not useful information.<br/>
Xian: Y'all really just expected the truth from her LMAO</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Hello</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Lumos_Lantern</strong><br/>
Hello, I am Lumos_Lantern. Lumos, for short. I'm not sure what I'll be doing with this account, but I hope whatever I do will work out. I am currently experimenting with music composition, although I don't know how the software works. I have no musical experience whatsoever, so it will probably be short-lived. I hope to get along with everybody.</p><p>--------------------------------</p><p>Chevyylo: Nice to meet you, Lumos! Maybe think about what your interests are, and post around that?<br/>
Lumos_Lantern: I guess I could post about the shinkansen (Japanese bullet trains)<br/>
morgenperto: Maybe you could help people/tourists who are lost/need a quick route? Offer suggestions?<br/>
Lumos_Lantern: That seems like it would work, but it seems like something that you would do as well as a main gig.<br/>
Alexbrine: you don't need to post anything lol<br/>
northLight: <strong>@ROBO_Head</strong> could help with the music comp thing<br/>
ROBO_Head: Affirmative. Contact if help is needed on either a musical or technological degree! : )<br/>
ooblek55477: <strike>wtf another musician lmao good luck</strike><strong> [THIS USER IS TEMPORARILY BANNED]</strong><br/>
Chevyylo: HOW RUDE!<br/>
LyLah1207: Look to other musicians for inspiration!<br/>
Lumos_Lantern: This is much more attention and support than I expected! thank you!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Silverwood University</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>LiterallyJustAnEgg</strong><br/>
I'm off to Silverwood University for the next 2 years! I will not be posting as many candy making videos as I was before due to schoolwork. This doesn't mean video production will halt, it just means I'll be posting only once a week instead of twice a week until the summer. The cupcake recipe contest is still underway, so keep sending me recipes!</p><p>--------------------------------</p><p>NightmareHawk: Noice<br/>
herbicide: Will you be moving into a dorm!? I heard Silverwood dorms are twice the size of the Liberty Garden Complex apartments!<br/>
LiterallyJustAnEgg: I will be moving into a dorm, actually!<br/>
Sharpshooter: Your amezaiku series was taken down due to copyrighted music.<br/>
LiterallyJustAnEgg: I think they copyrighted the outro. I've sent an appeal notice already, so it's just a matter of time.<br/>
Hearts&amp;Flours: Will be awaiting your work expertise!<br/>
crocodilla: wait youre gonna work at hearts and flours!?!?!<br/>
LiterallyJustAnEgg: Yep<br/>
NightmareHawk: YeeT<br/>
LiterallyJustAnEgg: The capitalized T is scaring me<br/>
Sparrowling: Congrats on the job acceptance! Good luck in school!<br/>
LiterallyJustAnEgg: Thanks!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. New Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>SolarEclipse</strong><br/>I was thinking about my username for a while, and decided to change it. It didn't seem right to me, nor did I like it very much. (name changed from Lumos_Lantern)</p>
<p>--------------------------------</p>
<p>Chevyylo: No problem. Solar or just Sol for short?<br/>SolarEclipse: Sol<br/>Chevyylo: Got it!<br/>Alexbrine: nice<br/>Hallbrick: @lunar_Phase here's your counter lol<br/>lunarPhase: not quite but still pog<br/>SolarEclipse: ?<br/>lunarPhase: there's a dictionary for internet slang just search up Urban Dictionary<br/>SolarEclipse: Thank you!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. sad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>NightmareHawk</strong><br/>
hnnnnnnng gay</p>
<p>--------------------------------</p>
<p>LiterallyJustAnEgg: is that it<br/>
NightmareHawk: yes<br/>
Xian: I did not know that you were gay, cool!<br/>
NightmareHawk: and single. and sad.<br/>
AzusaPAPA: Are you just going to post stuff like this forever or are you going to post what we want you to post<br/>
NightmareHawk: i need to share the pain of being a single lesbian leave me alone<br/>
Sparrowling: useless lesbian<br/>
NightmareHawk: lmao<br/>
AzusaPAPA: <strong>@NEKO#ΦωΦ</strong> find her a gf then she might tell us actual information<br/>
NEKO#ΦωΦ: no<br/>
AzusaPAPA: darn</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Cain Instinct</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>SolarEclipse</strong><br/>
I remember one time my sister walked into my room on accident, and my first though was to throw something at her for no reason. another time, I physically picked her up and dropped her in the middle of the hallway because I was apparently in a bad mood.</p><p>--------------------------------</p><p>OneThousandCherryBlossoms: most of the time I have the urge to punt you into the sun<br/>
SolarEclipse: That's nice, please die.<br/>
AzusaPAPA: Wow you two are not like tis normally<br/>
Sharpshooter: It doesn't have to be physical to count, I believe.<br/>
Minceraft_Mania: Invalid claim, you have no siblings and therefore no Cain Instinct<br/>
Minceraft_Mania: I've had my BABY BROTHER yell incoherently and throw his toys at me just for entering the same room as him<br/>
OneThousandCherryBlossoms: it starts young, it's called an instinct for a reason<br/>
Sharpshooter: Apparently siblings getting along at all is a lie?<br/>
OneThousandCherryBlossoms: mostly<br/>
NEKO#ΦωΦ: NEKO has siblings and can agree!<br/>
AzusaPAPA: Oh, yeah<br/>
SolarEclipse: How are you just now learning about this<br/>
AzusaPAPA: I have no idea<br/>
Chevvylo: Once the second kid is born you spontaneously generate the Cain Instinct and that is a Fact</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. shitpost time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Minceraft_Mania</strong><br/>
some<em>body</em> once trolled me, successfully rickroll'd me</p>
<p>--------------------------------</p>
<p>NightmareHawk: I'm not the sharpest n00b in the thread<br/>
Minceraft_Mania: I was typing kinda dumb WITH THE CAPS LOCK BUTTON ON<br/>
NEKO#ΦωΦ: I bet u though this post was finally dead<br/>
NightmareHawk: Well the memes start comin' and they don't stop comin'<br/>
Minceraft_Mania: grabbing all the breadsticks, I'll leave the shop running<br/>
baconator: didn't make sense not to live for<br/>
Sharpshooter: gun<br/>
Minceraft_Mania: HGJGKFHDAJFDSHGAKSHFDH WAIT WHAT IT'S YOU<br/>
Sharpshooter: Have I fried your brain yet?<br/>
Minceraft_Mania: HNNNNG NO<br/>
NightmareHawk: your left side's beef but your pizza none<br/>
NEKO#ΦωΦ: So much reply, it's very wow. can this doge meme finally die now?<br/>
baconator: it's spoopy how fast the memes spread, they'll never die unil we're [looks at smudged writing] bread<br/>
Minceraft_Mania: Hey now! you're a dank meme, got a new phone, who dis?<br/>
SolarEclipse: uh<br/>
Minceraft_Mania: tumblr meme<br/>
SolarEclipse: oh<br/>
Sharpshooter: What will it take for you to leave me alone?<br/>
Minceraft_Mania: a hug<br/>
Sharpshooter: Absolutely not.<br/>
SolarEclipse: I might try something like this!<br/>
Sharpshooter: Please don't.<br/>
SolarEclipse: I WILL do something like this, then<br/>
Sharpshooter: Godamnit.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>